vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostface (Composite)
|-|Ghostface= |-|Billy Loomis= |-|Stu Macher= |-|Debbie Loomis= |-|Mickey Altieri= |-|Roman Bridger= |-|Jill Roberts= |-|Charlie Walker= Summary Ghostface is the main antagonist of the Scream series. They have also been called the Woodsboro Killer, after the town where the Ghostface costume was first used to commit murders. Ghostface often called their victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an eight-inch hunting knife. They occasionally ask their victims horror movie trivia, and stalked them in a manner reminiscent of said films. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, Debbie Loomis, Mickey Altieri, Roman Bridger, Jill Roberts, Charlie Walker, Ghostface, the Woodsboro Killer, the Killer, Father Death Origin: Scream Gender: Varies Age: Varies (From teens to adult) Classification: Serial killer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Can distort/mimic their voice or other's by using their voice changer), has possibly slight resistance to pain Attack Potency: Street level (Can stab hard enough to pierce through wooden doors and bathroom stalls. Knocked a man out cold by hitting them with a knife handle. Knives and firearms are this level) Speed: Peak Human (Disappeared from a car and changed their clothes before Sidney could notice them twice) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually has no problem lifting, pushing, knocking and throwing average humans around) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Got shot while wearing a bulletproof vest with no repercussions, which would normally break bones. Has survived normally fatal gunshot wounds. Was thrown hard enough to crack through a table. Survived a car crash. Withstood a book shelf falling on them. Kept going after falling down a set of stairs. Survived getting shocked in the head with a defibrilator, which generates 360 joules) Stamina: Very high (Can still move after being stabbed multiple times) Range: Standard melee range with his/her knife, higher with gun Standard Equipment: Buck 120 knife, voice changer, Glock 17, Beretta 92FS, bulletproof vest Intelligence: Above Average (Very knowledgeable of horror movies, able to manipulate people into doing what they want fairly easy, capable of orchestrating whole murder sprees with means of getting away with it. Skilled and precise with their knife, and is highly capable in stealth) Weaknesses: Has a tendency to monologue once they reveal their identity. Can still die from normal bullets Note: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Johan Liebert (Monster) Johan's Profile (Johan is 9-C, speed was equalized and both had acess to their full arsenal) Notable Losses: Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) Salad Fingers' Profile (Speed was equalized) William Afton (Five Nights At Freddy's) William's Profile (Both were 9-C, and speed was equalized) Kurumi Ebisuzawa (Gakkou Gurashi!) Kurumi's Profile (Both were 9-C, Ghostface didn't have his gun, Speed was not equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Scream Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Horror Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users